


So Surreal

by sherluckycharms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherluckycharms/pseuds/sherluckycharms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is everything I've ever wanted from you John Watson. For you to be mine forever. And I could never want anything more.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Surreal

**Author's Note:**

> I like fluff so I wrote it.

“Marry me?”  
Something John thought would never come from Sherlock Holmes’ mouth. He’s on one knee in front of John at the same table in Angelo’s where they had their first dinner. He opens a little black box, and the light catches its contents. The ring was a beautiful gold, with an inscription on the inside that read, “You are my forever”. John is speechless. He knows what he wants to say, but he can’t really form it into words. So he leans down and kisses Sherlock languidly. John pulls away and looks into his eyes.  
“Yes Sherlock. Yes I’ll marry you,” John whispers.  
“This is everything I've ever wanted from you John Watson. For you to be mine forever. And I could never want anything more,” Sherlock confesses.  
“Sherlock I—I feel exactly the same way.”  
Sherlock stands and looks broadly over the small room. “Excuse me ladies and gentlemen; this beautiful man has agreed to marry me.”  
Applause and cheer roar through the restaurant. John has such a big smile on his face he might crack. He stands and looks at Sherlock, tilts his head up and kisses him again.  
“You’re the best thing in my life.” John says into his lips.  
“As are you in mine.”  
Sherlock gives john an Eskimo kiss and a pat on the bum.


End file.
